


clumsy

by parkerprotectionprogram



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, M/M, Other, Tempting Fate, that game you play where you snooze your alarm, theres a pole involved but not in that way, this is kind of terrible but thats okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerprotectionprogram/pseuds/parkerprotectionprogram
Summary: it was karma, you were sure of it, but by the end it was pretty worth it.





	clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> w.c: 578
> 
> a.n: inspired by this post on tumblr. i’ve been pretty inactive lately what with things going on and school starting.
> 
> warnings: awkward flirting, or it might just be me, i’m not sure

Turning your alarm off and taking a few minutes to rest your eyes was a dangerous game. You felt the consequences of that when your eyes flew open and you sat up to find out you only had twenty minutes to get ready.

You swore loudly and scrabbled to get out of bed, your leg catching in the sheets in your haste. You fell out of bed with a thump, groaning. Quickly rising, you went to attempt to get ready.

By the time you’d exited your flat, you were in an awful mood. Your hairdryer had failed you and your wet hair felt disgusting, you could feel the water soaking the back of your shirt. Your phone hadn’t charged overnight either, the charger having been unplugged and you hadn’t noticed, too tired.

You scowled as you made your way down the street. As you crossed the street, you appreciatively noted the attractive man walking a little ahead of you. His brown hair was gelled and you could see a few strands fell into his face. He had a nicely cut jawline and the blue shirt he wore flattered him. You shook your head and made to look away when he suddenly groaned.

For the first time that day, you found your lips turning up, laughter bubbling up your throat and spilling past your lips. You gasped, chortling so hard you couldn’t breathe.

He’d walked into a pole.

You were awful for laughing and you knew you should stop - it was rude, but try as you might, you couldn’t stop laughing.

It was only when you went to wipe your eyes and pain blossomed in your forehead did you stop. You stumbled a little and your eyes flew open. When the man you’d been admiring started laughing, you realised in horror and embarrassment that while you’d been so busy laughing you hadn’t noticed your surroundings and you’d walked into the same pole.

“Oh my God,” you muttered, clutching your sore head.

“Are you alright?” You had the worst luck ever.

“Oh yeah, totally,” you said, avoiding the man’s laughing puppy eyes. How could someone be so good looking? It wasn’t fair.

“I’m sorry I laughed. That looked like a right awful bump,” he offered.

“I suppose you’d know. I laughed when it happened to you so I guess we’re even,” You nervously joked.

“I guess so,” he mused. “I’m Tom, personal hazard and professional idiot.”

You shook his hand, smiling slightly. “Y/n. We’re in the same business, as I so elegantly displayed.”

“Pretty name,” he said. “Even prettier person.”

Your eyes widened at his forward manner but taking a chance, you smiled and returned the favour.

“You’re one to talk. I doubt you’re as clumsy as you say.”

“Why do you say that?” He asked curiously.

“Well, with a face like that, you’re either really lucky or have had surgery.”

He laughed, a delighted sound that sent thrills up your spine and brought a smile to your lips.

“Listen, I’ve got to run but I’d love to get a drink or something with you sometime,” he suggested, eyes hopeful.

“Yeah, that sounds lovely,” you agreed. “I know a great place near here.”

“That’s settled, then. Here, I’ll give you my number and hope you text me soon,” he laughed, accepting your phone.

He handed you your phone and waved as he left, leaving you rooted to the spot with a shy smile on your face.

What a morning.


End file.
